Basil, The Great Mouse Detective
Basil, The Great Mouse Detective is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 5th October 1992, It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 12th July 1993 and it got re-released by Disney Videos on 15th May 1995. Is a UK DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 18th November 2002. Description Cast * Barrie Ingham as Basil of Baker Street, a detective, based on the sleuth Sherlock Holmes and the primary protagonist of the film. His main goal is to get Professor Ratigan behind bars and rescue Olivia Flaversham's father while simultaneously preventing a royal assassination. There are a few differences between Basil in the book series and in the film version, such as mercurial moods in the latter. He also plays the violin rather well in the movie, whereas the book series stated Basil's violin playing was atrocious—instead, Basil played the flute. * Ingham also plays Bartholomew, one of Ratigan's henchmen. He meets his end early on during Ratigan's song when he drunkenly calls his boss a rat; enraged, Ratigan throws him outside and summons Felicia, who devours him. * Vincent Price as Ratigan, Basil's archenemy and the primary antagonist of the film. Based on Professor James Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories, he plots to seize control of the British monarchy. He and Basil are long-established archenemies. In the book series, it is revealed his given name is Padraic and that Ratigan is, in fact, a mouse. At the end of the film, he is knocked off Big Ben and disappears into the deep chasm below, following a fierce battle with Basil, similar to the Sherlock Homes story "The Final Problem". * Val Bettin as David Q. Dawson, previously of the Queen's 66th Regiment in Afghanistan. His character is based upon Dr. John H. Watson from the Sherlock Holmes stories. The interaction between him and Basil mimics that of Watson and Holmes, as Dawson is constantly amazed by Basil's deductions. He eventually becomes Basil's associate, friend, and personal biographer. In the film, the animators modeled the character after Nigel Bruce in both appearance and character. * Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia Flaversham, a young female mouse of Scottish descent who seeks Basil's help in finding her toymaker father. * Candy Candido as Fidget, Ratigan's bumbling, but sly and creepy bat henchman. He tends to do the dirty work for his boss. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and as a result he cannot fly properly. Ratigan throws him off the side of his flying machine near the end of the film, and he falls into the Thames. * Candido also plays a reprobate at the bar (uncredited). * Frank Welker as Toby, Basil's trustful Basset Hound. He technically belongs to Sherlock Holmes, who lives above Basil. * Welker also portrays Felicia, Ratigan's maria robot for the evil Ratigan. * Diana Chesney as Mrs. Judson, Basil's housekeeper. She adores Basil, but gets very annoyed when he mistreats her good pillows by shooting them with a pistol. Based on Mrs. Hudson. * Eve Brenner as Queen Mousetoria, whom Ratigan attempts to depose. She is a parody of Queen Victoria and the setting for this film coincides with the real Victoria's Diamond Jubilee (as can be seen with humans entering Buckingham Palace at the same time the mice are). * Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes, the famous human detective who lives above Basil. His voice is taken from clips of the original Sherlock Holmes films. * Laurie Main as Dr. Watson, the medical associate/partner of Sherlock Holmes, who also lives above Basil. Unlike Rathbone, voice clips of Nigel Bruce were not used for the cameo part of Watson. * Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Walker Edmiston and Val Bettin as the Thugs * Charles Fleischer - Additional voices (uncredited) Trailers and info Original 1992 release Opening # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "Bedknobs and Broomsticks", "Pete's Dragon" and "Mary Poppins". # The Prince and the Pauper # Beauty and the Beast (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # EuroDisney Resort Paris Late 1992 (UK) Closing # The Jungle Book - Colonel Hathi's March (music video) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Pat Sharp) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1995 Re-release Opening # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 with clips of "Basil, The Great Mouse Detective", "The Sword in the Stone" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". Closing # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) Opening (Rental Version) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 with clips of "Basil, The Great Mouse Detective", "The Sword in the Stone" and "Bedknobs and Broomsticks". # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". Closing (Rental Version) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) Trailers and info (DVD) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Paul McKenna and John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with Pinocchio trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1992) (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Prince and the Pauper trailer